Today, cancer still remains as one of the most lethal diseases in the world. The rapid progression in the field of signal transduction has provided enormously wealthy information about the development of cancer. It is important to have an international stage for scientists around the world to discuss their newest findings and exchange their ideas. Asia has more than 40% of world population and faces many health-related diseases, including various cancers. However, information exchange between cancer researchers in Asia and the rest of the world is limited due to most of the Cancer-related meetings, such as Keystone meeting and Gordon conference are usually held in the United States and attended by only a few research groups from Asia. The proposed Symposium will be the first major international Symposium on the topic of signal transduction and cancer in Asia and will provide a great opportunity for the cancer research community in Asia and the rest of the world to exchange ideas, discuss the latest discoveries, and promote collaborations in the area of signal transduction of cancer. Thus, it should have a great impact on cancer research worldwide and result in a better understanding of cancer biology and novel therapeutic interventions of cancer.